ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last OmniBender: Book 1
The Last OmniBender: Book 1 is the first movie in the franchise, The Last OmniBender. Plot A man is looking at the seas. His name is General Petro, and he is an Orishan. (General Petro): Seriously? As if the Pyrosapiens are going to attack. It's been ten years, they obviously need a rest, why don't we? There is a black speck in the ocean, suddenly water is sprayed about in random directions. (General Petro): What is that? After a few breathtaking minutes, Petro runs down the stairs into a hall. (General Petro): Hakki! Your Majesty, please come here! There's something here! They get back onto the tower, and the speck is now a turtle-shaped object. (Master Hakki): My goodness, could it be? (Queen Pyryo): It is a Geochleone Aerio! Bring it to me immediately, and bring your troops, Petro. It could be a Pyrosapien in disguise. Queen Pyryo walks down the stairs. (Master Hakki): If it was a Pyrosapien, it would of drowned. Okay, time to capture! (General Petro): If only I could do it as well. (Master Hakki): Some people are born with the ability to bend, and unfortunately, you are not one. Hakki waves his hands in a circular motion three times, then claps his hands. The water around the Geochleone Aerio swirls around, then freezes, trapping him in a small ice cage. (Master Hakki): Now we wait for it to be washed ashore. General Petro walks down the stairs. Then the ice cage hits the icy land of the Orishan Nation, and Hakki sprints down the stairs. (Queen Pyryo): Now, retrieve it! (Master Hakki): Yes, your Majesty. Master Hakki walks out of the hall, and moments later is dragging in an ice cage. He pushes his palms in mid-air, and the ice melts into water and speeds into a crystal phial held by Hakki. (Geochleone Aerio): Who are you and what do you want with me? I can bend, you know! (Master Hakki): You are here, to be asked a question that could save us. We saved you from drowning. (Geochleone Aerio): True. Okay, but it depends on what it is. (Queen Pyryo): Young man, we need you to help us fight the Pyrosapiens. (Master Hakki): You are an OmniBender, aren't you? (General Petro, under his breath): The last one, in fact. (Geochleone Aerio): What did you say? (General Petro): I said the vast one, in fact. (Geochleone Aerio): Grrr! The Geochleone Aerio slaps his hands together, creating a whirlwind which smashed Petro into the far wall. (Queen Pyryo): What is your name? (Geochleone Aerio): My name is Max. I will only help you fight the Pyrosapiens if this guy gets out of my way. (Queen Pyryo): Done! Master Hakki will lead you to a room fit for a king, as you will basically be one. (Max): I'm not marrying you! I'm only thirteen! (Queen Pyryo): That's why I said basically. Master Hakki leads Max outside into a tent. It has a look of an inn, and Hakki leads Max into room number 55. (Max): Oh, great. Number 55. My favourite number. End Scene An old man is levitating. (Man): Oh no. We are doomed. They have the Last OmniBender. A royal-looking guy with a scar on his head walks into the room. (Guy): Uncle, what's up? (Uncle Wolsey): I sense a forthcoming danger, young Dexter. (Dexter): What? (Uncle Wolsey): The Orishans have found the Last OmniBender. (Dexter): Oh no. SOLDIERS, MAN THE STATIONS! HEAD FOR THE SOUTH ORISHAN TRIBE! (Dexter): Uncle, we need to train in bending. (Uncle Wolsey): OK. The two villains walk onto the main deck of the war ship. Dexter does a karate kick and his friction with the air creates fire shooting at Uncle Wolsey. Uncle Wolsey retaliates by catching the fire with his hand and redirecting it into the water as lightning. (Dexter): Uncle, that's amazing. How do you do it? (Uncle Wolsey): I converted the kinetic energy from your fireball into lightning. Easy. Just requires balance, and ready mind and power. (Dexter): I hope we're here now. The ship gives the assuring bump of metal hitting ice. (Dexter): I am going to retrieve the OmniBender. The ship ejects stairs and Dexter and two other soldiers walk down into the tribe's waters. (Dexter): ORISHANS! BRING ME ALL YOUR TEENAGERS! The two soldiers run around the village, searching every tent for teens. Next minute, they get to Max's tent. (Soldier): I think I found him! (Dexter): Let all teens go except the OmniBender! (Max): You ain't taking me, firebender! (Dexter): Ok! Then I destroy the village! (Queen Pyryo): Max, you'll have to go! I have to put my village before anything else! Sorry! (Max): Ok. But let me do something first. Max pushes his hands out, creating a rush of air which blows the soldiers into the water. (Teen): Ha ha! That OmniBender's got style! (Teen 2): I know right? Max surrenders and follows Dexter into his ship. Dexter takes him into an interrogating room. (Dexter): Sit down! Dexter brings in a table with a rock, a water-filled goblet. and a candle on it. Max faces the table. (Dexter): Push your hand out at the rock. Max pushes his hand out, and the rock shoots back into Dexter's hand. (Dexter): That was airbending. Why did you not use earthbending? Dexter puts the goblet in front of Max. (Dexter): Click your fingers. Max clicks his fingers, then the water starts spinning. (Dexter): Push your hand away. Max pushes his hand away, and the goblet follows, smashing on impact with the wall. (Dexter): Airbending again! Dexter pushes the candle in front of Max, but this time, Max jumps onto the wall, pushes both hands out to push Dexter into the wall, and open the door. Max wrenches the door shut after going through it. Dexter sends the candle's flames raging into the door, which explodes with flames. (Soldier): Ha ha! You're trapped! Max clicks his fingers, and the soldier is in front of Dexter, blocking his way. Max gets onto the deck, then performs gymnastic/karate moves, which blast the ship away from him propelling him into the water of the Orishans. The Pyrosapien War Ship sails away. (Max): Well, that was weird. (Queen Pyryro): You will need to raise hope of the Terrasapiens. Go with my Travelling Benders, they'll accompany you. A seventeen year old boy and fourteen year old girl walk towards Max. (Boy): Hey, I'm Akkos. (Girl): Hello, I'm Takara. (Max): So we are going to travel to the Terrasapien City? (Takara): Yes. The trio walk towards the water. Takara does a hand movement and three ice boards appear in the water. (Akkos): We go on these? (Takara): Yes. Takara gets on hers, and starts moving forward. Akkos and Max look at each other, then proceed. (Max): Guys. D'you reckon they think I know all elements? Cause I don't. I need to learn Water, Earth and Fire. (Takara): I could teach you! (Max): Water? (Takara): Yes. (Akkos): So, are we gonna stop anywhere? (Takara): Yes, on the Abandoned Islands. Then we can just walk and find Earth villages. (Akkos): What about the Earth city? (Takara): We'll find those as well. The wispy mist of the Abandoned Islands appears, and Takara uses Waterbending to boost their speed. (Takara): I know they're poor, but what will there be there? (Akkos): Possibly, hoverboards, all that advanced tech. (Takara): Then how do they Earthbend will all that metal there? (Max): Maybe they manipulation the dust atoms in the metal basically manipulating metal instead of earth. They find the shores of the island. A burning arrow shoots into Max's board. (Max): Woah! Maybe they don't like visitors. (Takara): Or maybe, they're Pyrosapiens! Two Pyrosapiens walk into the clearing, arms raised in bending position. Max jumps up, ready. (Pyrosapien): I place you under arrest by the order King Kyro. (Max): You'll have to fight me first! Max punches at the Pyrosapiens, sending a gust of wind at them, pushing them into the trees. (Pyrosapien): Oh, no! We're fighting an OmniBender. The Pyrosapien proceed forwards in some kind of formation, punching and kicking every so often. A nearby tree's leaves ignite, then the fire shoots at Max, Takara and Akkos. (Max): You guys never learn! Max waves his hand in a circle, then there is an air shield protecting him, Takara and Akkos. The fire hits the shield, sending them back. The Pyrosapiens take hold of the trio, then lead them towards a village. All the inhabitants are in tents, sick or tired, patrolled by Pyrosapien guards. (Max): Earthbenders! What are you doing? You are wonderful people! Why do you not defend yourselves! There is ground beneath your feet! (Pyrosapien): Don't you understand, kid? That is artificial ground. It is truly metal, and nobody can manipulate metal except from the OmniBender! (Terrasapien): Exactly, kid. We are hopeless. Captured by the Pyrosapien Nation. The OmniBenders have been killed. (Max, rising in anger): What? Well, my name is Max - AND I AM THE LAST OMNIBENDER! A hole on his chest opens, and an Omnitrix symbol comes out. Max presses it, and a sphere of air encases him. (Pyrosapien): Attack! He is using the OmniState! (Terrasapien): The cycle of the people who can bend all elements has passed to the OmniBenders. Last time, it was an Earthbender. The Pyrosapiens continuosly shoot fire at Max in the OmniState, but it bounces off, burning the artificial ground, revealing the ground beneath. (Terrasapien): Ground? Earthbenders! I order you to attack! As my position as Village Leader, I order you to fight! Several Terrasapien stomp on the ground, creating a wall to jut up, and smash some Pyrosapiens into the air. (Akkos): Ha ha! I've never seen the Pyrosapiens get a serious butt kicking! Literally! Max comes out the OmniState as the Pyrosapiens flee. End Scene (King Kyro): I have heard that the OmniBender has risen hope throughout the Orishans and the Terrasapiens. The OmniBender must never reach the Island of Moon. There he will be able to practice Waterbending. If we are such unfortunate to allow the OmniBender into the Island, kill him as he is practicing. Do you have my word? (Assasin Bender): Yes, your Majesty. (Ken): Last time we had someone as powerful as you, we had OmniBender Ihshyok. She was the best. Max is not listening; he is trying to remember what is was like to be in the OmniState. (Max): Hello? Where am I? A ghostly man appears, and smiles at Max. (Man): Hello, Max. (Max): ARGH! You're dead, aren't you, Master? That means I am too, right? (Master Uldnox): Yes, I am. And I know who killed me. My old friend Wolsey. No, that does not mean you are dead. The OmniState is a state of emotional depression, or upheaval. It is not supposed to occur as the OmniBender is not supposed to love. The OmniBender is a saviour, not a lover. That means, in some time, you may have to save the Pyrosapiens. (Max): No! Never! They killed you! You're just saying that because you liked Wolsey. (Master Uldnox): I could be. I entered the OmniState as he was about to strike. I was the last OmniBender, and they killed the other three until the cycle lead to you. Now. You escaped the OmniBending Nation, so you have to practice an element. OmniBenders practice elements in order. Second, water, third, earth, fourth, fire. You must learn water, before the Pyrosapiens kill you. (Max): Ok. How do I get out? (Master Uldnox): You must concentrate. Max closes his eyes, concentrating, then when he opens his eyes, he is with Ken again. (Max): Ken, I have to practice Water. I need to go to an Orishan city that will help me practice water. (Akkos): Your lucky day! It's just through the forest. (Takara): That is true. The trio walk through the forest, and get to an entrance. The entrance is a hole blocked with ice. Takara clicks her fingers, and the ice turns to water. They walk through the entrance, only to be greeted by Master Hakki. (Max): Master Hakki! What are you doing here? (Master Hakki): When the Pyrosapiens were testing you, I was looking, and I saw you could only bend air. I am here to teach you water. Follow me. Master Hakki walks Max to a pond. (Master Hakki): To bend water, your mind must be free. Your body should be light. (Max): I'm not fat! (Master Hakki): I never said you were. Now try this sweeping motion. Master Hakki sweeps his hands across the air above the pond. Part of the pond stops running, and levitates clearly above the pond. (Max): Okay. Max tries the sweeping motion, and the water propels itself into a nearby rock. (Master Hakki): You are too excited! I am leaving. Master Hakki walks away, depleting the excitement in Max, then suddenly reappears. (Master Hakki): Now let's try again. Max sweeps again, calmly, and the water creates a small wave. (Master Hakki): I think you can do it. Now, send pond water at me. Max sweeps calmly, and the water levitates. Max pushes calmly and slowly, and the water turns to ice and zooms at Hakki, who catches it. (Master Hakki): Too calm. .....BAZOOKA! Max is startled, then he tries again, and the water narrowly misses Hakki. (Master Hakki): Now, we learn how to turn ice into water. Master Hakki clicks his fingers, and the earlier block of ice turns to water. Max tries at the floor, and it does nothing. (Master Hakki): You cannot bend on this ice, for the Queen has forbid it. Master Hakki waves his hands around, then claps. There is an ice cage around Max, who clicks his fingers, and the ice melts into water, sinking into the Queen's ice. (Master Hakki): Thank you. For the OmniBender has mastered Water. Suddenly, black ice falls. The Pyrosapiens are coming. Dexter clambers into a boat, and pushes off. A fireball slams into his former ship and it explodes, causing wood and metal to fly everywhere. (Dexter): Who's trying to kill me on my own side? The Assasin exits his boat and uses fire to heat the water, shooting him closer to the open entrance. (Assasin): You will not be the one who captures my prey. The Assasin uses fire to blast hot water into Dexter's boat, wobbling its course. (Assasin): Better go home, Princey! The Assasin reaches the entrance, and goes through it. (Assasin): Better keep quiet. The Assasin steals an Orishan's spare armor, then walks through the street to the pond with Hakki and Max. (Assasin): Hello. The Queen has told me to take care of this child. Please excuse us. (Master Hakki): Okay. Hakki walks away. (Assasin): Okay, boy, now it's time to get started. The Assasin sends fire shooting at Max, who counters with an air shield. (Max): You watch out! I'm the OmniBender! Max sends water at the Assasin, which freezes, then turns into ice, hitting the Assasin. (Assasin): You've learned Water! Oh no! The Assasin smashes his hands into the ground, igniting it. The Assasin sends three fireballs at Max, who counters two, but is hit by the third. The Assasin carries him off. (Max): Mmm. GET THE FUQ OFF ME! Max kicks the Assasin in the face, then Takara shows up, and covers the Assasin in ice. (Takara): That should take care of him. Go and stop the ships up there. The sun sets, and the moon rises. (Master Hakki): THE MOON HAS RISEN! BENDERS ATTACK! War starts, as some Pyrosapiens force their ways into the island. Max runs on this ice, sliding, creating ice to jut up at a soldier, knocking him out, then does a backwards somersault over another, encasing him in ice. (Max): Where do I go? (Master Hakki): MAX! GET TO THE BRIDGE! SAVE US! Max sprints into a castle, runs up the stairs and is on the bridge. (Max): Time to do what I promised. (Takara): MAX! HELP! Max's heart's beating gets faster and faster, then Max enters the OmniState. All the banners on the bridge are blown away by the force of the winds surrounding Max. Max forcefully manouvers the air as if it were water, and the water imitates him. The waves push the Pyrosapien War Ships away and revolve their course. (Pyrosapien):The OmniBender has mastered Water. Max exits the OmniState, and walks down the stairs, and in the main hall are a mixture of bowing Orishans and Pyrosapiens. Master Hakki bends an ice ring, and gives it to max. (Master Hakki): Here is a water supply, for our new OmniBender. End Scene (King Kyro): Do not fail me, Ulazal. Stop the boy from mastering any more elements. Do not be like your brother Dexter. (Ulazal): I will stop the OmniBender from mastering any more elements. Ulazal hides an evil smirk. End Scene. Category:Movies Category:The Last OmniBender